Wherever You Go
by lozlife
Summary: Following the defeat of Demise, Link must figure out what to do with his life now that his mission as the Chosen Hero is complete. But all Link can seem to think about is the fact that he's in love with his best friend. (zelink; rating may change later).
1. The Ceremony

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to "Wherever You Go." I'm aware that the Skyward Sword fandom is pretty much dead... the game came out 4 and half years ago and I'm pretty sure that the last ss zelink story was published in like 2013 or something.

But I really like the pairing, and I've been replaying SS, which has inspired me to write this. Despite the terms & conditions I just agreed to here on FFN, I am not an aspiring writer, nor I am not here to become an author. This is just serving as a creative outlet for me (personal goal for myself).

That being said, if you are into SS or zelink and you do decide to read this, that's awesome! Thanks. I am working on following through with projects I start (another personal goal for myself), so I am expecting to add more chapters to this and eventually finish it.

Anyways, thanks for reading! If you do choose to follow up with this story, I promise the A/Ns will not be as long in every chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _This is stupid,_ Link thought to himself as he tightened the laces on his boots.

 _It's not like I wanted any recognition from this._ He tugged the leather fingerless gloves over his hands.

 _All I wanted was to save Zelda._ He adjusted the dark green cap that sat on the back of his head.

Link sighed, taking a moment to prepare himself for the embarrassment he was about to endure. When he was ready, he turned the knob on his bedroom door and walked outside into the empty halls of the Knight Academy.

Link was not fond of being the center of attention. The thought of having everyone's eyes glued on him for an entire hour made him uncomfortable. But Headmaster Gaepora insisted, upon Link and Zelda's arrival, that an official ceremony be held to commemorate their both their victories as well as the fulfillment of the ancient legend foretold so many years ago.

Link wasn't really in the mood for celebrating. After all he had been through, he wanted nothing more than to just sleep and recover from his journey. And if he wasn't allowed to sleep, then he wanted to spend all his time with Zelda. After being separated from her for so long, Link was anxious to rekindle his friendship with the Goddess reborn.

 _The Goddess reborn._

Link's heart did a little somersault in his chest. He walked through the large double doors at the entrance of the Academy and proceeded towards the plaza at the southern end of the island. As he walked away from the school down the white marble steps, Link tried not to think about how Zelda was the reincarnation of the legendary goddess, Hylia. Link did not want to imagine a scenario in which he could no longer be friends with Zelda because she was some holy being, who surely did not need to be spending sacred time with someone like him. _What if we can never go back to the way we were?_ Link thought worriedly.

Truthfully, the young hero had not interacted with his friend much since Demise's defeat. There had been too much commotion - the citizens of Skyloft bombarding him with questions about the missing Statue of the Goddess, his fellow classmates trying to fly their Loftwings down to the Surface after leaning that it was possible to do so, and Gaepora organizing this ridiculous ceremony.

Thinking of all this only heightened Link's anxiety as he strolled past the Bazaar, and the windmill that was still facing the Light Tower. Link had really meant to talk to Zelda sooner than this. He was just too overwhelmed with everything that happened since their return to the Sky. After one too many near-death-experiences, Link realized that he needed to be honest with his best friend about his long-standing feelings for her.

He only hoped he hadn't missed his chance.

The sun was setting behind the large island in the sky that Link had called home for his whole life. A pinkish glow highlighted the clouds as he made his way through the fairly large crowd that had gathered in the town plaza. Link was sure that every single citizen of Skyloft had shown up for this ceremony. Even people from other areas of the Sky - including Kina and her father from the Lumpy Pumpkin, as well as the man who ran Fun Fun Island - managed to make it to Skyloft for the ceremony.

"Link, over here, my boy!" boomed the voice of Headmaster Gaepora from across the crowd. He was standing at the base of the Light Tower, clad in his usual robes. Standing next to him was Zelda. Her long blonde hair was down, and she was wearing the white dress Link had always seen her in whenever he ran into her on the Surface. Zelda turned to face him as he walked towards her.

"Hi, Link!" she said, smiling up at him. Gaepora looked between the two young adults.

"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes. Zelda, you will need to meet me over there by the platform. Link, you will be standing off towards our left." With that, he quickly walked away from them, towards Instructors Owlen and Horwell, who were standing by the platform.

Zelda turned to face Link. "You look really handsome," she said sweetly.

Link could have sworn that the apples of her cheeks were tinged pink, but it was probably just the color of the sky's light shining on her face. Although, he had showered and brushed his hair before putting on his freshly laundered green Knight uniform, which had not been properly cleaned for quite some time. He guessed that he probably did look better than Zelda had gotten accustomed to him looking over the past few weeks.

"Thanks," he said. Feeling his entire face go completely hot, he replied, "You look beautiful."

Zelda beamed at him, her soft pink lips parting in a smile that exposed her teeth. "Are you ready for the ceremony?"

 _Oh yeah, that._ Link was so caught up in finally being with his best friend, safe and sound in Skyloft, that for a moment he had forgotten all about this dumb thing

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered her, trying his best to sound like he wasn't dreading what was to come.

But Zelda could see right through him.

"I know you don't really like these kinds of things, Link," she said. "But it means a lot to Father, and I think the people of Skyloft deserve to know at least a little bit of what happened while we were gone. This ceremony will help them understand the story."

Link nodded in agreement. She was right. "Of course, Zelda. I know they do."

Zelda's face took on a more serious expression then. "Listen, Link…. I know we haven't had much time to see each other since we came back here. There's just been so much going on, and Father needs my help with so many things. But I was hoping that you and I could talk sometime…alone?"

Link's heart skipped a beat.

 _She doesn't mean 'alone' in_ that _context, you idiot,_ he silently chastised himself.

 _She probably just wants to talk about moving everyone down to the Surface, since I'm the only other one who's spent an extended period of time there._

He was about to respond when he was interrupted by a loud voice echoing from the a short distance away.

"Good evening, everyone! Thank you for coming tonight," shouted Gaepora, who was now standing in front of the wooden platform at the southernmost point of the plaza.

"The ceremony is about to begin," Zelda whispered. "I need to go stand by my Father, and you need to go stand over there," she said, pointing to a spot near the sheds on the edge of the island.

"We'll talk after the ceremony, though?" she questioned, eyes anxious for an answer.

"Yes," Link promised, reaching out and giving Zelda's arm a gentle squeeze.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, sleepyhead," she said before running over to join her father.

The ceremony actually went by faster than Link thought it would. Headmaster Gaepora recounted the story of the Goddess Hylia and her Hero, the ones from ancient times. When he finally explained that Zelda was the reincarnation of Hylia, hushed gasps and urgent whispers floated through the crowd. Everyone stared at Zelda, and some people even began to look slightly fearful of the small girl.

Suddenly, Link no longer felt concern over being embarrassed. He _wished_ that people would stare at him now. He would much rather endure the discomfort of people ogling over the Chosen Hero than stare at Zelda like she was some sort of freak. Link hadn't realized that Gaepora was going to drop this bombshell on the town so quickly after Zelda returned home.

Link watched her face closely, the realization that everyone was whispering _about her_ dawning on her face. The girl hugged her arms close to her chest and stared down at her feet.

Finally, Gaepora reached the part in the ceremony where Link was called upon to stand next to Zelda. He silently walked across the plaza square as Zelda's father detailed Link's exemplary acts of courage. He rambled on about how Link had awoken as the Goddess' Chosen Hero and stepped up to the dangerous, difficult task of fulfilling his own destiny. Zelda's head was still down as Link reached her side. She looked heartbroken.

Link couldn't help himself. Slowly, he reached his hand out to his side to pull one of Zelda's elbows down. She looked up at him, bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Link gave her a small but reassuring smile, nodding his head as his fingers traveled down her arm to her hand. He laced his fingers through hers and held her hand tightly between their hips. The pair turned their heads to face the crowd once more, but out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Zelda's mouth twitch upwards in a small smile.

Gaepora continued the ceremony, calling out Groose as well as both instructors from the Knight Academy in an expression of gratitude for their assistance during the arduous journey. Both Owlen and Horwell were thanked briefly for providing useful knowledge of the ancient legends, but Groose was commended extensively for his actions on the Surface, specifically during the battle against the Imprisoned.

Link and Groose were then asked to stand in the center of the plaza. Link reluctantly let go of Zelda's hand, walking towards his red-headed friend as Gaepora and the instructors gathered before them.

"Link and Groose," Gaepora began, as Link shot Zelda a puzzled look. She merely shrugged her shoulders, looking just as confused as Link did.

"You have both shown incredible bravery and determination in saving the people of Skyloft - and brining home my only daughter," he said with a smile.

"Link, you have done an exceptional job in carrying out the mission the Goddess planned for you so long ago. Your legacy will be one passed down through the generations. I am honored to have experienced your story in my lifetime."

The man's eyes twinkled as he looked down at Link, the expression of a proud father glowing on his face. Gaepora then turned to face Link's newfound friend.

"And Groose!" he exclaimed, as the muscular young man straightened his back, bearing a look of great determination on his face.

"You have demonstrated extraordinary leadership skills, going beyond the call of duty to aid Link in his quest. You took matters into your own hands when Zelda was in danger, volunteering to help and making yourself incredibly useful, even when it was not asked of you.

"The two of you have exhibited the qualities of true heroes," Gaepora continued.

"You have truly embodied what it means to be a Knight, and the Academy is very proud of you. It is for these reasons that myself, as well as your instructors, have come to a unanimous agreement. Tonight, Link and Groose, you will officially be made Knights of Skyloft. Consider this ceremony your official graduation from the Knight Academy. Congratulations."

The crowd erupted into applause, and Link and Groose looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions plastered across their faces. Link turned his head to Zelda, whose eyes were open wide in shock as her palms covered her mouth.

When she noticed Link staring at her, she lowered her hands and smiled. Her pretty eyes glittered in the light of the stars that had come out sometime during the lengthy ceremony. Maybe this was not as awful as Link thought it would be.

Once the applause died down, Link and Groose were presented with their own swords - a symbol of their official knighting. Gaepora then concluded the ceremony, promising Link and Groose that their Loftwings would later be given the proper equipment to fly safely at night.

Groose then embraced the kid whom he once teased for being a 'wimp' and a 'daydreamer', clapping his large hand on Link's back in congratulations. Link returned the sentiment, feeling genuinely happy that Groose was recognized for his own bravery during his quest. As they broke apart, Link and Groose turned to see Zelda running up to them, throwing her arms around them both.

"I'm so proud of both of you!" she shouted. "You deserve it. Really, you do. If it weren't for both of you, I'd probably still be asleep in that amber crystal, and who knows what would have happened to Skyloft."

"Hey, don't mention it Zelda!" Groose replied excitedly. "It was really Link here who did all the work…I just happened to show up in the right place at the right time."

Link was truly impressed with how much Groose had grown in such a short amount of time. He had really humbled himself since the day he crash landed them both in the Sealed Grounds.

"Nonsense, Groose!" Zelda protested. "You were wonderful," she said earnestly.

Link smiled in agreement, staring at Zelda affectionately. He loved how she was so kind to everyone, always making sure her friends felt special and loved. But she was never fake or insincere - she truly just had a way of seeing the best in everyone, and making sure they were aware of it. Getting a compliment from Zelda was enough to make any man feel like he was on top of the world.

Groose looked over at Link, suddenly feeling like a third wheel between his friends.

"Well, thanks, Zelda. That means a lot. Anyways, I'm gonna head off to find Cawlin and Stritch. I'm sure they've been worried sick about me. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to spend some alone time with your knight in green armor, here!" he exclaimed, slapping Link on the shoulder.

"You've definitely earned it, buddy. Take care of our girl." He winked at Zelda, then took off in a run towards the Academy.

Link was sure that his face was bright red. "Uhh…" he started. "I'm sure he didn't.. Well, you know Groose.." he stammered, suddenly unable to form a complete thought in his head. Zelda laughed at his verbal stumbling, but she was sporting quite the blush herself.

"So.. The ceremony is over now. And I think there's some time before Instructor Horwell is going to show you how to equip your Loftwing to ride safely at night," she said, not looking at Link directly. "How would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked.

Link smiled and nodded his head.

"I'd love to."


	2. A Little Stroll

A/N: hey everyone! thanks for reading. to be honest, i have no idea where this story is going. hope you like it anyways!

skyloft's cutest couple makes an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Skyloft was relatively quiet as Link and Zelda strolled through the town's circular paths. Most people had gone home after the ceremony concluded, despite the fact that the weather outside was quite beautiful that night. The monsters had disappeared, and Mia was exhibiting her friendly temperament she had previously only shown during the daylight.

Link figured that everyone was just tired, and wanted to go to bed early that night. There was far too much excitement in Skyloft lately.

Whatever the reason, Link was glad that he and Zelda had the town to themselves. She looked lovely in the pale light of the moon, her golden hair falling down her shoulders as she walked by Link's side.

"Link, I've been meaning to speak with you since all of this ended," she began, looking over her shoulder at the glowing beams of light that pierced the cloud barrier. The soft colors glowed - green, red, and yellow beacons against the dark sky .

"When I awakened at the goddess, Hyla," Zelda continued, "I understood why she had chosen you. I know why she chose us for such an important task. She knew she could count on you, that you would do absolutely anything if it meant saving me. It's why she chose my form to be reincarnated into.

"But you know this already. I told you before, when I sealed myself in that crystal for a thousand years," she said, as she let out a short laugh. It sounded almost bitter.

"Speaking as the goddess Hylia, I am glad to have been so successful in choosing a worthy Hero. But speaking as Zelda…. I feel really lucky to have a friend who cares for me so much."

They had stopped walking, and were now standing by the large stepping stones that trailed across the river. Zelda had inched closer to Link's face.

"Thank you, Link."

He did not know what to say to her. It was not unknown that Link was a man of very few words, but he could usually come up with something witty, or at least meaningful, to say in times like these.

But as Zelda looked up at him now, complete sincerity in her eyes, he could not find the right words to convey his emotions. He could tell that she truly was grateful - grateful that he saved her life, grateful that he was her friend.

And he didn't know how to tell her that there was no need to thank him, because he really had no choice. There was no option - from the moment Zelda was pulled down to the Surface in Ghirahim's tornado - that consisted of Link sitting idly by while Zelda faced certain danger. There was no option in which Link would not protect her. There was no option in which Link would give up and move on.

There was no option in which he would lose her.

"Zelda, there was no way that I was going to let you die down there by yourself. You know that right?" he said to her in a serious tone.

"I know, Link. You have true courage, of course you weren't going to just let one of your friends get kidnapped like that."

 _One of your friends_.

Did she really not get it?

"No, Zelda, it wasn't just me being a good friend, or a brave Knight. And this wasn't about me fulfilling some prophecy that the goddess planned for me years ago."

Zelda looked confused.

"Link, I don't understand what you're saying."

"It was because of _you,_ Zelda!" His hands flew up in the air, exasperated.

"The only reason I did all that on the Surface was to save you. Of course I was happy to save everyone else, but I honestly don't care about being the Goddess' Chosen Hero. Demise cursed my entire lineage after I defeated him, so I don't see why this is such a coveted title anyways. I didn't want to be a hero, I just wanted to save you."

Now it was Zelda's turn to be speechless. She stared at him, trying to process his words, when a voice called to them from behind Link.

"Hey, Link! Zelda!"

Link turned around as Zelda peered over his shoulder to see Pipit approaching them, waving his hand above his head.

His other hand was holding Karane's, tugging her along beside him.

"We thought we heard you two over here. How's it going?" He asked, moving with Karanae to stand beside their two friends.

"Pretty well, thanks, Pipit," Link answered.

"Hey, congratulations on officially becoming a Knight! Although, a part of me is surprised you made it this far…you were always daydreaming and dozing off in the middle of class. But hey, you've definitely earned it now! I promise I'll show you the ropes of official knighthood sometime this week."

Zelda stared at Pipit as he spoke to Link, her eyes wandering down to the hand that was still clutching Karane's. She noticed the way Karane's smaller frame pressed into Pipit's side as she brushed her cheek gently against his shoulder.

Zelda cleared her throat.

"Am I… Am I missing something here?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and gesturing to the couple standing before her.

"Oh, that's right!" Karane exclaimed.

"Zelda, you've been gone for so long that of course you don't know yet. And I completely forgot to tell you since you came back.

"Zelda, Pipit and I are dating now," Karane announced, beaming up at him. Pipit glanced down at his girlfriend and returned her smile.

"Yes, we are. And it's all thanks to Link! Honestly, I don't know how you do it, buddy. You managed to transverse the entire Surface, fight off a bunch of monsters, _and_ save Zelda - yet you still found the time to help your old friends in Skyloft. It's crazy!"

Link laughed, brushing off the unnecessary compliments. People gave him way more credit than he deserved these days.

"Anyways, Karane and I are both out patrolling tonight, so we'd better continue on our route. See you guys later!"

Link and Zelda waved goodbye as the two older knights continued down the dirt road.

"So, you're a matchmaker now?" Zelda said, a playful grin spreading on her face.

"Well, their feelings for each other were so obvious, I just had to help. They were both so crazy for each other, but neither had the guts to tell the other. It was almost painful to watch!" Link said, replaying the memory in his head.

Pipit looked like he was about to lose his mind when Link told him that he thought Karane was going to date Cawlin. That strange combination of fear and determination radiated off of him when he burst through the Academy classroom, terrified he was going to lose the girl he loved.

It was a feeling that Link knew well.

"Anyways," Zelda began, "I did want to talk to you about something else tonight.

"I've already told you that I want to live on the Surface, and I still want to do that. We needed to come back to Skyloft for a bit to regroup, and to deal with the aftermath of everything that's happened over the past few weeks.

"But now, I think I'm ready. I want to live there, permanently. It was our home once, and I think it could be our home again."

She paused for a bit, toying with a strand of yellow hair between her fingers.

"Link, I want you to live there with me," she said, looking directly into his eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat for a second before he reminded himself to breathe.

"I can only hope that one day, the rest of Skyloft will follow us down to our true home," she continued, "but I fear that it is too soon for them.

For now, someone needs to be there, watching over the Triforce. I'll do it alone, if I have to, but I would rather someone be there with me, keeping me company as I explored the Surface.

"I know you've already sacrificed so much, and it's unfair of me to ask anything else of you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, Link. But you are my best friend, and I think it is only right that you and I are the first ones to make the move down to the Surface.

"I asked you this once before, but there was just so much going on that I'm sure you couldn't really think straight. I know I couldn't. Now that all the commotion has died down, I'm asking you again."

She took in a nervous breath before asking Link the question that had worried her since the moment she decided to live below the clouds.

"So, Link, where will you go?" she asked.

"Wherever you go," he answered, without missing a beat.


	3. Mushroom Spores

A/N: I am not a meteorologist, so I have absolutely no idea if any of the facts about the weather on Skyloft is correct. Apologies in advance for any mistakes.

Thanks to all those who have read/reviewed/followed so far! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The next few days were pretty uneventful, which Link was thankful for. As promised, he was given safety equipment for his Loftwing, including a flashlight and harness, so that he could fly after sunset.

Link sat on the edge of the platform near the statue that had opened the path to Sky Keep. His Crimson Loftwing glided lazily around the sky, remaining close to Link.

Link had fastened the goggles and harness around his bird earlier that morning, wanting him to get used to the way the gear felt before they actually went flying at night. His feathered friend was flying well enough with his new accessories, but did not seem to want to veer too far away from Link.

"It's okay, buddy. You're doing great!" Link encouraged, giving his Loftwing a big thumbs up from the ground below.

"Our first shift out patrolling is tonight, so you gotta get used to wearing that stuff."

The bird squawked in protest, clearly not thrilled about his new outfit.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Link called up to the bird.

"You're able to fly through the thunderhead, carry me to and from the surface every day for weeks on end, fight off a giant monster in the sky, and _this_ is what you complain about?"

The red Loftwing cried out again as he flew in circles in front of the platform, affirming his stance against night flying.

"Well, too bad," Link said flatly.

"We're going flying tonight and that's final."

Out of all the things that big red bird could be afraid of, Link was surprised that the dark was what did the trick.

During his adventures on the Surface, Link did learn that it was better to be safe than sorry. Maybe he should pick up some medicine for his Loftwing, just to ease his worries about flying in the dark. It was the least Link could do, after how loyal and brave his bird had been.

"I'll tell you what, buddy. I'm going to pick up some mushroom spores, so that just in case something does happen - _which it won't_ \- I'll have the right stuff to heal you. That okay with you?"

The Crimson Loftwing reared his head, spreading his wings and letting out a happy shriek.

Link took that as a yes.

"Alright then, let's go to Faron Woods!"

Link ran off the platform and jumped onto his bird's back, directing him towards the green light shooting up from the cloud barrier. Once they reached the entrance to the woods, Link jumped off his Loftwing's back and aimed for the bird statue at Faron Woods entry.

Once he was close enough to the ground, Link released the sailcloth that was attached to his back. His acceleration came to a halt, allowing him a slow, smooth descent to the ground. He landed on his feet with a soft thud, knees bent. He re-attached the sailcloth to his back and took out his sword.

Link twirled the blade in his hand as he walked towards a glittering red mushroom. The sword he had been gifted when he was knighted was fine, but it could not compare to the Master Sword. After being strengthened by the three sacred flames, and blessed by the Goddess herself, combat was nearly effortless with that weapon. Its blade was long and sharp, and Link could always feel the power emulating through his arm when he charged a skyward strike.

And of course, there was Fi. Link's felt his heart drop a little in his chest at the thought of his old companion. He was a bit frightened of her at first, her robotic nature starkly contrasting her graceful appearance. But Fi always knew what to do when Link was lost, and over time, Link considered her to be a true friend.

Now, as he walked through the forest with a sword that was much too small and much too quiet, Link suddenly felt very lonely.

He tried not to think about how much he missed his spiritual companion as he slashed the large mushroom , reaching into his pouch for an empty bottle. Link scooped up the spores that leaked out of the mushroom at the spot where he cut it open, fastening the bottle and depositing it back into his pouch.

"Kweeee! Link!" squealed a high-pitched voice. Link looked up to see Erla, one of the Kikwi, waddling towards him as fast as he could.

"My green friend! Did you see? There are no monsters anymore, kewww! I don't know what happened to them but something must have drove them all out… I can finally wander around the forest safely again, kaweep!"

Link smiled as he sheathed his sword on his back, adjusting the straps of his pouch around his hips.

"That's right, I did notice that," Link said. "Where are the rest of your friends?"

"They're with the elder, kewww. Say, did you ever find your blonde friend?" The Kikwi asked Link excitedly.

Link's face lit up at the mention of Zelda.

"Yes, I did, actually. Speaking of Zelda, she and I were thinking of moving down here, just to the west of the woods," Link told the Kikwi, pointing to the left with his thumb.

"We'll probably be coming back down here together soon."

"Oh kweeeeee!" shrieked Erla, bouncing up and down from leg to leg.

"This is so exciting! I am so happy that you found your friend. Her name is Zelda, kaweep? That's a nice name. Will you introduce her to us?"

The Kikwi looked absolutely ecstatic at the thought of finally meeting the mysterious girl Link had been chasing for so long.

"Of course I will," Link said. "After all, I probably would not have been able to find her if it weren't for your help," Link said.

"Oh, you're too kind, kewww kewww. I'm going to go tell the others that Zelda is coming! See you soon!" he said, hurrying off to where the other Kikwis must have been gathered.

Link chuckled to himself, amused by how the timid little creatures were so easily excited. He began walking towards the bird statue to ascend back up to the Sky when he noticed a figure approaching the ground a rapid speed.

Link backed up, trying to figure out if there was something he could move to soften the landing of whoever was hurtling towards the ground.

 _Who in their right mind would jump down to the Surface like that?_ He thought to himself.

Just then, the skydiver released their own sailcloth, gliding them down to the ground at a safe speed. As the person floated closer to the ground, Link began to make out a figure - it was a girl, wearing a blue dress and brown boots. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braid down her back.

It was Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link shouted, running over to her. She hit the ground in a crouched position.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?" he asked, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Zelda furrowed her brow at him.

"I could ask you the same question, Link," she said, folding up her sailcloth and stuffing it in the small bag on her back.

Link ignored her. "Where did you get a sailcloth?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Where did you get yours, Link? I made it."

"I saw you jump below the clouds from Skyloft," she said. "I was sitting on the roof of the Academy when I saw you. I didn't know what you were doing or why you were coming here, so I followed you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Link said dully. "Well, I'm fine. I just came down here for mushroom spores."

"Why are you so worried about me anyways?" Zelda asked, walking towards a grassy ledge. She jumped up to sit down on the edge, and Link followed her lead.

"You do realize that I also had to make my way through the Surface, right? And I did it without all your fancy weapons and items. I'm tougher than you think," she said, giving him a playful shove.

The push was gentle, but Link was distracted and did not anticipate it. He toppled over the edge, landing on his bottom with a thud.

"Ooof," he grunted, rubbing his hip.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, hopping of the ledge to kneel next to her very uncoordinated friend.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?'

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link grumbled, pushing himself off the ground and extending a hand to Zelda to help her up as well.

She paid no attention to his hand and stood up on her own.

Link looked at her and snorted. "Guess your new hobby is pushing me off of things, huh? This would be the third time in the past month."

She laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed as she remembered pushing him off of a ledge - more than once - on the day of the Wing Ceremony.

"Well, at least I know you can handle yourself," she countered, hooking her index finger in the strap of Link's adventure pouch and yanking him towards her.

Link's heart stopped as he felt his body being pulled towards Zelda's. He nearly choked when he felt her fingers fiddle around his pouch, digging for something.

"Uhh...Zel...what are you doing.." he stuttered nervously, avoiding her face.

Zeda smirked at his awkwardness.

"i just wanted to take a look at these mushroom spores you collected, sleepyhead," she said alluringly.

"I know you keep your bottles in the pouch on your hip, so I was just checking for myself." She found what she was looking for, pulling the bottle from the pouch and examining the bright yellow contents inside.

"They're a more vibrant color than the ones we have at home. We've always had to get our spores from the mushrooms on the islands. But the ones down here are different. I'll bet they're better," she said thoughtfully, twisting the bottle around in her hands.

At that moment, the sound of a loud crack filled the sky.

Link and Zelda tilted their heads up, noticing the darkening color of the sky above.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, alarmed.

"Oh, no," Link muttered, his fears being realized as he felt light rain drops begin to fall on his head.

"Link, what's happening? Is this a storm?" Zelda asked.

Storms didn't occur on Skyloft because it was situated high enough above cloud barrier that it was able to avoid most weather. The thunderhead was the only part of the Sky that really experienced rain and lightning.

Of course stormy weather existed on the Surface. Link realized this in some part of his brain, but never thought about it because he had been lucky enough to avoid storms during his adventure.

Judging by how quickly the sky was darkening, and how hard the rain was beginning to pour, Link didn't think they were going to avoid the one.

"Come on, we've got to find shelter. I've never experienced a storm down here so I don't know how bad it's going to get."

"Can't we just fly home?" Zelda asked, her voice laced with worry.

"No, I don't want to risk it. The weather could be too dangerous, we might not make the ascent up to the cloud barrier safely," Link said.

"Well, where can we go? I don't know what parts here are safe yet," Zelda said, jumping when a bright flash lit up the sky.

The thunder followed the lightning a few seconds later, a deep rumbling through the atmosphere. Link knew where they could go.

"Come on, Zel," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He began to lead her deeper into the woods, attempting to shield her from the downpour with his arm.

"Let's go meet the Kikwis."


End file.
